as long as you come back
by kcn
Summary: me and luckychan wrote this together... fluff fluff fluff


Hi, this is Molly (kcn) and luckyblackcat12 (name undisclosed) we are co-writing this story cause we are awesome like that .

Disclaimer: We own the world, and everything with it!!! Including your souls... We own Naruto, we own the characters, and we are the biggest liars in the world. -Molly cries on lucky-chan's shoulder-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I miss you Sasuke Uchiha. You meant more to me than anything else. If only you realized it then, when it mattered." Sakura whispered this to herself as she held a kunai to her heart. She plunged it deep in her chest with a sob, "Why don't you love me!?" she screamed out into the heavens. The world started spinning, fading into black.

"Sakura!!!!!" She heard a familiar voice shout as she crumpled to the ground and everything disappeared into a dream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up in a daze. The sound of the heart monitor rang in her ears. She slowly began to realize where she was. She was at work! Wait, no. She was in a gown, in one of the beds. There was a sharp pain nagging at her chest. Slowly, she remembered. Tsunade walked into the room.

"Awake, I see?" she said in a low tone.

"What's going on? How did I get here?" Sakura asked dazedly.

"You tried to kill yourself!!! Lee found you and ran here as fast as he could. (A/N YAY SUPER HUMAN SPEED!!!) He brought you some flowers, they're on the table next to you." She looked over, and saw a vase of anemones. They were beautiful, "I can't have a suicidal troublesome woman work here!(A/N: when did Tsunade pick up on Shikamaru's habits? gahh!! stop biting me lucky!!). What would that say for the hospital?" Tsunade scolded.

Lee entered the room with a horrified face. "May I _Finally_ come in?"

"Yes. You may enter. But only for a few minutes. She needs some rest. But she would be resting in a _GRAVE_ if it weren't for you, Lee!" she emphasized. (A/N Lucky is so proud that she spelled that right! But now she refuses to write, because she feels like her genius-ness will be wasted if she does. :P) Lee walked into the room and full on glomped Sakura. The flood of tears came soon after that, but this time, Sakura wasn't annoyed. She hugged him back with a smile.

"Thank you Lee. You saved my life, I owe you big." Her voice was muffled in his green jumpsuit. He didn't reply, only hugged tighter. "Lee, I can't breathe!" Sakura choked out, wincing from the pain in her chest.

Lee broke the hug and saw Sakura clutching her chest. "Oh my goodness, did I hurt you Sakura?! I'm SOOO sorry!!! I didn't mean to!!! Let me get another nurse to tend to the wound better!!! TSUNADE!!!"

"Lee, quiet down! I'm fine!!!" Sakura growled between clenched teeth, then she laughed. "Hey, I'm being let out today, do you want to go out for some ramen, my treat! It's the least I could do after what you did."

"No, I couldn't possibly let you pay! I shall pay for us both!!!" (A/N lucky has wasted her genius by helping me with that sentence!!! She is now officially drooling from the amount of stupid!! Now, she is asleep.) Lee flashed Sakura a nice guy pose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(later that day)

Lee and Sakura walked into Ichiraku's and were greeted by a certain snaggle-toothed smile.

"Lee, Sakura! Hey, how's it going?"

"Oi, Naruto! Sakura just got out of the hospital, and I'm treating her to some ramen!!"

"HOSPITAL!!! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!?!" -sweatdrop from Lee and Sakura-

"Naruto... It's been a week, have you not noticed that I've been gone?" Sakura seemed a little angry... Inner Sakura was maybe just a little more then angry!!!

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Ummm... of course I have Sakura!"

"Uh-huh, Ok, well me and Lee are going over here to have some ramen..."

"Oh, it's ok, I won't bother you, I already had 14 bowls, so I'm leaving anyway." Naruto said knowingly.

Sakura blushed. "Umm Ok then, I'll see you later." She and Lee walked up to the shop owner and ordered a bowl of miso pork ramen for each of them.

"Treating your girlfriend to ramen, I see!" The shop owner laughed heartily. Both ninjas blushed.

"Umm.. We aren't... Well.." They both stuttered in unison. After they got their ramen, they sat, talked, and ate. Sakura saw how much Lee cared for her. It touched her heart to see the way he was so passionate.

"Your total comes to 200 yen!" Chouji yelled.

"Wait, Chouji what are you doing here!" Sakura yelped.

"I work here. I get free food for helping them around here. And I get to see Ayame!" he said with a wink.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Lee asked.

"...maybe..." he replied. At this, Sakura squealed and gave Chouji a hug.

"I'm so PROUD!!!" She squealed in delight. Chouji laughed.

"Sakura, it's getting dark, maybe I... uh... should walk you home?" Lee asked nervously. He was blushing like crazy.

"Well, ummm, maybe we could go for a walk in the park... We are off tomorrow, so we could stay out later." Sakura took a minute, but realized what she had said... "Oh, crap. That sounded wrong. Well, whatever. you know what i meant. Lee just laughed. He took her hand and dragged her outside.

"I know the PERFECT place to go." Sakura went along with him. She really enjoyed his company. They got to a clearing in the woods by a lake. The sun was just going down, making the lake sparkle like a thousand jewels. (A/N Cliché, no?)

"It's so beautiful, Lee." She said.

"Yeah, I always come out here when I need to just sit and think." he responded. Out of nowhere, Sakura started laughing. "Sakura, are you alright?" Lee asked, finding humor in the sudden outburst.

"Push comes to shove!" Lee's face showed obvious confusion, until Sakura shoved him in to the water. Lee came up sputtering, and Sakura continued laughing. Sakura held out her hand to help him up. He grabbed her hand, and then SPLASH!!!

"Ahh!" she screamed. She landed on top of Lee, sealing a kiss. Instantly, they pulled away, their cheeks tinted red, "That was an accident, Lee!"

"Uh-huh..." he said absent mindedly. _Wow, that was amazing! My first kiss! __And with the girl of my dreams too?__ Oh this just can't be real!_ He snapped out of his daze, when his lungs were filled with water, "What -cough cough- was that for!?"

"Well you weren't paying attention!" (A/N For being an idiot!- Molly's answer to Lee's question) Sakura smirked. Lee splashed her.

"Let's go. It's starting to get really late." Lee said. His watch read 10:00pm. They were out there for four hours just having fun and splashing each other.

"Oh, it's getting really cold out here." Sakura muttered. A pair of warm arms wrapped around her body. Lee felt so warm and soft, hugging her ever so gently like she was porcelain. Instead of punching him for even touching her, she held on, making him hug tighter.

They arrived at her apartment.

"Well, this is my place. Thanks for the wonderful evening." She smiled.

"No problem. Anytime you want." Lee said softly. Sakura leaned towards him giving him a kiss on the cheek. When she was about to pull away, he held on to her chin with his index finger, and lifted her head to kiss her on the lips.

_This is nice_ she thought. Sakura never thought of Lee this way, he had always been just a friend. He was so gentle, and caring. He was the perfect guy. He finally broke off the kiss.

"Hey, I'm leaving for a mission tomorrow. You're not going to try to kill yourself again, right?" He asked, nervously.

"No. Just as long as you come back with open arms for me." She responded.

"Always, Sakura. I love you and I will never let anything happen to you." They ended the night with one last good-bye kiss. Sakura found a new love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is Molly here. Awww, I like the ending! Good job Lucky-chan! We may need to do more work with it. At the beginning, we were kind of hyped up, and being weird. Plus, we have different styles of writing… Plus, this is kind of a hard coupling… Well anyway, arigato for reading! Please review. (on both of our pages if possible… I am kcn, and she is luckyblackcat12…) This has been a Lucky-Kcn production!!!! Come back again soon!!!!


End file.
